Harry Potter son of Lilith
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Harry is a devil. Life just got turned on its head. The chamber of secrets changed everything and when he is forced to flee, he runs into a certian perverted devil. Contains lemons. HarryxHarem, IsseixHarem, LilyPotterxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter son of Lilith

Highschool DxD and Harry Potter crossover

Warnings: underage, violence, gore, language, lemons, kinks, sadists, 18+ only!  
Pairings:  
Harry/Hermione/Luna/Tonks Issei/Rias/Aneko/Asia

Devils: Rias of house Gremory, Harry of house Preveral and house Lilith, Akeno, Asia, Tonks, Lily, James, Amelia

Fallen angels: Hermione, Ginny, Akeno

Angels: Luna, Sue Li

Peerages:

King: Harry Queen: Hermione Bishop: Luna*  
Knights: Tonks, Neville Rook: Luna*  
Pawns: Ginny

(* Multiple pieces used)

King: Rias Queen: Koneko Knight: Kiba Rook: Akeno Bishop: Asia Pawns: Issei*

(* Issei has all 8, including 2 mutation pieces)

King: Lily Queen: James Knight: Amelia, Bellatrix Rooks: Gideon*, Fabien*  
Bishops: Sirius, Madam Pomfrey

(*deceased)

Non cannon character sacred gears.  
Harry: Death overdrive: triples power thrice operates similar to Ddraig's gauntlet.  
Sirius: Heratic hound gear: summons grims and can create a shroud of shadows.  
Amelia Bones: bladesmith's dream: can make any bladed weapon imagined.

Thanks to all those who read the pilot. Your positive feedback has inspired me to do better.

Chapter 1: Recruitment opportunities

Year 1 Harry potter sighed in annoyance, he'd knocked out the ginger git and bolted for the bathroom. In his worry for his friend Hermione, he'd forgotten about who he was with, revealing himself as a devil, needless to say, Ron didn't take to kindly, calling him a dark halfbreed and a dark Lord. A scream ahead made him run faster as smashing could be heard. He burst into the open door to a gruesome sight, Hermione on the floor in a pool of blood, her skull caved in with a troll towering over her..

"Vile beast!" Harry growled as a red energy formed in his hands. "You DARE to hurt her?! DIE!" He screamed as he thrust his hands into the trolls back. It exploded into a red mist. He panted as he stumbled towards Hermione. He sighed, pulling out the queen piece from his robe pocket and placed it over her heart.

"I, Harry Potter, Heir of House Lilith of the 72 pillars of the underworld do hereby call upon Hermione Jane Granger to live again as my Queen! So mote it be!" He chanted. With a red glow the black chess piece absorbed into her chest as her injuries vanished and a black batlike wing and a black feathered wing sprouted through her robes. She groaned and slowly sat up. Her wings vanishing.

"Harry? What? Where's the troll?" She slurred, rubbing her eyes.

"Dead. Well talk later." Harry explained as the sounds of footsteps grew louder.  
Year 2

Harry and Hermione were relaxing in a compartment on their way to hogwarts when a knock caught their attention. A blonde and a ginger girls stood there nervously. Harry raised an eyebrow, as did Hermione.

"Fallen are allowed." Hermione stated bluntly after looking at Ginny. The ginger gasped.

"Oh goody. I'm Luna Lovegood of house lovegood, witch and seer." The blonde giggled.

"Ginny Weasley. Adopted daughter of house Weasley, daughter of Azazel and Molly Weasley." Ginny introduced with a blush. "I...I wish to join your peerage!" She blurted.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"My mum is a manipulating old hag." Ginny growled. "She got wards put up to keep my real dad away, she planned on potioning me up so I'd act like a good little girl, she wants me to help her steal the potter fortune and she hates the fact the Luna and I kissed."

"Angels share." Luna shrugged with a small smile. "The nargels tend to leave Ginny alone but they bother her mother a lot."

"Uh, pardon?" Harry asked, no clue what a nargel was.

"Accio evil piece." Ginny encantated as a pawn piece flew at her. "I ginny Weasley accept the burden of the devils and freely give myself, so mote it be." The piece merged into her hand as she smiled.

Hermione groaned and harry's eye twitched at what just happened. Luna giggled.

"Well, now she's a part of your Harem." Luna smiled. "Sadly the real fun things aren't for a few more years yet."

"I DON'T HAVE A HAREM!" Harry snapped. Luna smiled and shrugged.

"Well, I'll make you a deal, if there's a giant snake below the school, I'll join too." Luna stated bluntly. "If not, I owe you three favors."

"Deal." Hermione smiled, jumping ahead of harry. He groaned.

"You've jinxed me." He muttered.

Needless to say, by the last three weeks that was proven correct for the group of Griffendors and Ravenclaw as a first year girl, Alex Thomas, dean's sister was possessed and opened the chamber of secrets.

Harry, after that fraud Lockheart blasted the roof down with a backfiring obliviate from the wand he stole from Ron who was left knocked out by the opening of the chamber's entrence, was stuck in the main chamber with Tonks, an Auror who fell down a cave when patrolling the grounds and fell on top of harry.

After a rather dangerous battle, they killed the basilisk but not without cost. Tonks was bitten.

"Look how pathetic you both are." Spat Tom Riddle. "A forgien slut, a shape changing whore and a devil"

"Harry, wha?" Tonks slurred.

"Hold on Tonks, whats your first name and do you want to live?" He asked.

"You're a devil. Its Nymphadora." The cadet sputtered. Harry nodded.

"I, Harry Potter, Heir of House Lilith of the 72 pillars of the underworld do hereby call upon Nymphadora Tonks to live again as my Rook! So mote it be!" He chanted as the piece absorbed into her body. Her hair cycled rabidly and her eyes flashed red before she passed out. Harry picked up the basilisk fang and marched menicingly towards the diary and stabbed it. With a cry of pain, Tom Riddle shattered. Alex soon began to stir, he used a transport circle to get to the other side of the rubble while supporting a weakened tonks and a unconceous alex. They soon found themselves in the middle of Lockheart talking to a rock while Ginny kept an eye on him. She'd become increasingly quick to anger since Hermione and Luna were petrified a few weeks ago while making a deal with Penelope Clearwater who wanted to get advice on asking out Percy Weasley in exchange for some potion books on things like mandrage drought, vertiserum and polijuice.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Tonks. "An auror? Really harry?" She stated with a roll of her eyes. "Should I pack my bags for Japan now or later?"

"Bollocks." Harry swore. He'd been warned by Luna that the ministry had files that updated in real time to its employees and Aurors are self alerting too, meaning there was probably a lot of them coming and soon.

"Bollocks indeed." A stern voice stated. They turned to see a buxom blonde with red robes and a monocle.

"Hey boss." Tonks slurred, still a bit woozy from the venom. Devils were mostly immune but it still had some effect.

"You're lucky I noticed before the others." She stated.

"Oh hello, who are you?" Lockheart asked.

"What happened to him?" Madam Bones asked.

"Obliviated himself with my brother's broken wand." Ginny huffed in annoyance. Madam bones nodded then turned to harry who was carrying Alex and had Tonks leaning on him.

"Mister Potter, glad to see my King's son is taking after her, she wants to see you." She smiled, shocking him. "Yes she is alive. But Dumbledore put up wards preventing her getting here, she's stuck in Japan."

Harry shot Ginny a look as Japan was a place she suggested as a hiding place. "Hey, Luna told me. Ask her."

"Follow me." Madam bones stated as she stunned Lockheart and floated him behind her. They followed her back up the pipe and down the hall to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfret was waiting.

"What is with you devils and big messes. First Lily, now you." The healer muttered. "At least James only pulled pranks and broke arms in quidige."

"I'll keep the old coot out as long as I can. You'll be forced to leave country soon I'm afraid." Madam bones sighed. "Bella, Sirius and I too."

"Who?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Oh, aunt bella and uncle padfoot are alive? Didn't they die?" Tonks asked as madam pomfret was cleaning the now sealed wound on the cadet's arm.

"They're in hiding." Madam bones stated.

A small ding was heard and madam pomfret rushednover to a small bucket of ice and pulled out a flask of murky blue liquid. "Miss Weasley can you go and drip three drops in the mouths of those who were petrified please?" She asked handing over the flask. Ginny nodded and began work. As she did one thought crossed her mind. Mandrake drought STANK!

They started with Hermione and Luna first. Good thing too as Hermione's wings burst forward the second she could move. Luna sat up, yawned the smiled as her new wings burst forth. "I guess I'm in."

"Yep." Ginny said shortly. Hermione and luna hid their wings before they revived the others. The second the last student, Colin, was revived the doors burst open, Madam bones was flung through them, her wings out, a nasty burn across her exposed chest and a scythe made of a black metal by her side."Fuck."

"Harry my boy you've gone dark, allow me to fix that." Dumbledor stated in a false cheerful tone.

[DEATH OVERDRIVE!]

Everyone was shocked that dumbledor's wand vanished and a black gauntlet with a bone white gem embedded into it was on Harry's arm.

[I AM DEATH! FEAR MY MASTER!] The gauntlet called in a female voice as black miasma hung around it. [GIVE THEM HELL! BOOST-BOOST-BOOST!]

The aura around harry tripled in intensity. "Bloody hell." He whispered in shock.

[MEURTOS COMET!] The gauntlet cried as a purple and red orb of energy formed in its grip. It was the size of a basket ball.

Getting the idea, harry thrust his palm forwards, blasting dumbledor through the hallway wall and into an unused classroom. "Ginny we need an exit." Harry stated as dumbledor began to pull himself from the rubble.

"On it." The red head stated as a spear of black light appeared in her hand and she quickly began to carve out a house circle into the floor.

"I'm sorry my boy its for the greater good." Dumbledor scowled as he removed a gold hilt from his robes. A blue blade of light appeared from it.

"Shit." Harry growled as he eyed the sword. A holy blade would spell his death if he was cut.

[BOOST-BOOST-BOOST] Harry's aura tripled again, 10 seconds after the first boost. [MEURTOS COMET!] Again a red and purple blast shot towards the old man, only to dissipate harmlessly upon hitting the blade "fuck."

"Surrender or die." Dumbledor ordered, a dark look on his face.

"I won't allow myself, my friends or my family to be sent like sheep to the slaughter." Harry growled out.

"Hyaaa!" Hermione and luna shouted. Sending a black light spear and a orb of red energy towards the old man respectively. The orb was battered aside but the spear struck his shoulder with a spray of blood.

[ARCANE SCYTHE!] Amelia rushed forwards and swung a double ended scythe at dumbledor who skillfully blocked the attach before shattering the weapon and grazing Amelia with the sword. She screamed in pain and fell over twitching, her strength gone. The blade was raised, ready to finish her off.

[BOOST-BOOST-BOOST!] Harry's aura was now 9 times stronger than originally. [REAPER'S SHEER!] A black sword emerged from the back of the gauntlet which harry grabbed and threw at dumbledor, pinning his good shoulder to the wall, stopping his strike. [RESET] His energy quickly left him and he was rendered exhausted while the sword pinning dumbledor vanished with a whisp of smoke.

"Done!" Ginny called as she pulled Amelia into the circle. Harry was dragged into it by Hermione and Luna while madam pomfret joined them. They vanished with a red flash and the circle destroyed itself.

The last thing harry saw before he passed out was a woman with red hair. "Mum?" Then it all went black.

+-+-())())  
That's the end of Chapter 1.  
Sacred gear powers so far Death Overdrive Abilities: Boost-boost-boost: a triple boost burst which triples the wearer's current power every ten seconds, max times usable is 3 for a total of 9 boosts.

Meurto comet: A burst of energy which acts similarly to what Rias uses. At full boost it can be used 12 times before the user becomes exhausted.

Reaper's Sheers: The gauntlet produces a blade made of the user's negative emotions in a fight, the stronger the emotion, the better the sword, it can however cause a reset if repeatedly dispelled then summoned.

Bladesmith's dream:  
Summoning: summons a called upon bladed weapon weather it is a dagger, sword scythe or anything in between.

Jagged ground: blades burst forth from the ground around the user.

Translation:  
Meurto ~ Death 


	2. Meeting of the peerages

Harry Potter son of Lilith

Highschool DxD and Harry Potter crossover

Warnings: underage, violence, gore, language, lemons, kinks, sadists, 18+ only!  
Pairings:  
Harry/Hermione/Luna/Tonks Issei/Rias/Aneko/Asia

Devils: Rias of house Gremory, Harry of house Preveral and house Lilith, Akeno, Asia, Tonks, Lily, James, Amelia

Fallen angels: Hermione, Ginny, Akeno

Angels: Luna, Sue Li

Peerages:

King: Harry Queen: Hermione Bishop: Luna*  
Knights: Tonks, Neville Rook: Luna*  
Pawns: Ginny

(* Multiple pieces used)

King: Rias Queen: Koneko Knight: Kiba Rook: Akeno Bishop: Asia Pawns: Issei*

(* Issei has all 8, including 2 mutation pieces)

King: Lily Queen: James Knight: Amelia, Bellatrix Rooks: Gideon*, Fabien*  
Bishops: Sirius, Madam Pomfrey

(*deceased)

Non cannon character sacred gears.  
Harry: Death overdrive: triples power thrice operates similar to Ddraig's gauntlet.  
Sirius: Heratic hound gear: summons grims and can create a shroud of shadows.  
Amelia Bones: bladesmith's dream: can make any bladed weapon imagined.

"Hello" spoken 'Hello' thought [Hello] Sacred gears/Dragons (POV change)

Just to clear it up, yes Harry's gear is one of the 13 god slaying weapons, just not in its current state.

Chapter 2: We're in Japan?!

(Rias POV)  
I was having a bad day. I just had to go and resurrect Issei's nun friend, deal with a exorcist army, fallen angels and a letter from Riser which quickly found its way to the incinerator. I was soon distracted by a flash of light and noticed a group of devils appear. A blond woman who was obviously in a lot of pain, a young blond girl who for some reason had holy and profane energy, a half fallen frizzy haired girl, a girl who had pink hair, an old woman in British wizard healer clothing she recognised as a member of House Lilith, a ginger haired half fallen who was panting and a raven haired boy with green eyes.

"Mum?" He asked before passing out, obviously from exhaustion. He was supported by the ginger girl.

"Damn, how can someone so scrawny be so heavy." The ginger groaned.

(General POV)

It didn't take long for Rias to figure out that they just escaped a dicey situation with an exorcist or angel due to the way the older blond was withering in pain. What she didn't understand was the boy but she put it aside for now and called her peerage in. As Issei still couldn't use the circles he didn't show but everyone including Asia did.

"Keke." The pink haired woman drooled. Rias nearly face palmed when she noticed that she was looking at her. Another Issei on her hands.

"Who are they?" Kiba asked as he raised an eye at pinkette.

"I'm Hermione, [queen] of Harry's peerage." The frizzy haired half fallen girl introduced while gesturing to the unconscious boy as harry. "This is Ginny, the [Pawn], Luna the [Bishop], Tonks who's our new [Knight] and from Harry's mum's peerage is Madam Pomfret and Amelia Bones." She gestured to each person as they were introduced. Amelia and Harry were being tended to by Madam Pomfret.

"Never in all my years did I expect that." She muttered as a soft green glow enveloped her hand and she ran it over the graze on Amelia's wrist, slowly healing it.

"Let me." Asia offered as she went and helped madam pomfret.

"I'm Rias Gremory, heiress of House Gremory, this is Akeno my [Queen], Koneko my [Rook] Asia there is my [Bishop], Kiba is my [Knight] and Issei who isn't here right now is my [Pawn]" the red haired girl introduced as she gestured to everyone. "So, what happened and why did you come here?"

"Our previous territory in Scotland had to be abandoned after a local exorcist found us and put up wards." Hermione explained. "Oh shit! Susan!"

"Human." Amelia slurred. "I was reborn after Killing curse."

"But still, Dumbledork may use her as leverage and..." Luna stopped as a second circle formed and a group they didn't expect arrived.

A red haired girl with a hole in her large chest, a pair of blond girls in Slytherin robes, the elder of whom was keeping pressure on the wound and Severus Snape who obviously made the circle.

"Lady Gremory, where's my cousin Souna?" He asked urgently.

"Kiba." Rias stated bluntly. The blong knight nodded and sprinted away as only a knight could.

"Professor?" Hermione asked in shock, she'd felt no non human reading from him before yet now she could tell he was mid class.

"Miss granger? Great." Snape drolled. "Make a deal did you?"

"No. My [king] is exhausted from overusing his Sacred gear and magic to fight first a basilisk then revive Tonks and then fight off dumbledor." Hermione explained.

"Sue." Amelia murmered as she tried to get to her niece.

"Hold on. I'm still trying to stop the bleeding." The younger blond stated in a stressed tone.

"Astoria." The elder sister tried. She was ignored. "ASTORIA, she's gone." She whispered. Astoria broke down crying against the deceased girl's chest. "Shh, its okay, its okay, I know she's your friend so please tell me, what would she rather, to die a human, become an Angel or a devil?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." Astoria sobbed, shaking her head.

"Get Michael, he'll" Was as far as Daphne got before a silver light exploded from Susan. Pink bands of light wound around her lower legs giving the appearance of stockings as pink bands on her arms formed elbow high gloves and another formed a bow around her chest like a schoolgirl's uniform as her wounds vanished. A ribbon of light wove her hair together and with a gold flash a tiara with a bronze gem appeared. Many face faulted.

"Friend or not if she starts going on about the power of love and friendship I'll kick her ass." Astoria muttered with a twitching eye.

"She's a sailor Senshi?" Snape groaned. "Ophis and big red what manner of cruelty did I do in a past life to deserve this?"

A note appeared and floated to the ground on it was one sentence which made everyone groan. "You took the last cookie"

"Eh?" Everyone turned to see souna sitri standing in the doorway, confused. Kiba looked at Susan and blushed. Rias took note of both, while the Senshi and devils often disagree on many things they did agree that love was love and that the Negaverse was run by a power hungry moron.

"What?" Susan muttered sleepily before rolling over. "Five more minutes."

"I'll have you all spend the night here as it's late and Issei's house doesn't have room nor does Sona's and yours is a no go area." Rias stated. "Make sure you all get some sleep It'll be a long day tomorrow."

END

Yes I know, I know. I'm a sailor Moon fan okay? Hate Jedite though, he's their equivalent to Michael bay's star scream for transformers fans.

Yes there is a new pairing of Kiba/Susan I am also thinking of giving Forbidden Parlor View to Neville instead of Jasper, what do you think? 


End file.
